Faded Spotlight
by spiritlight25
Summary: Rayman contemplates about everything that's happened since the rabbids came into his life. Is the spotlight finally dimming on our favorite, limbless hero?


This is my first oneshot and story for Rayman. It was inspired by the recent Raving Rabbids games and a conversation about them between my mom and I. In all honesty, I do like the games, but what's going on with Rayman himself? We hardly see him anymore. I really wish an actual platformer game for Rayman would come out already. It's been, what, 5 years since Rayman 3?

Well, enough of me. May I present Faded Spotlight. This story refers to the previous games and breaks the fourth wall. I also wrote 'rabbits' with the English spelling on purpose.

**Warning**: Don't read this if you like the games.

**Disclaimer**: I only own the plot of this fic.

This is in Rayman's perspective.

* * *

Faded Spotlight

Here I am, sitting in the dark. Waiting for someone to even give me a glance or something. Wait a minute.

Huh? What was that? Is… is that light?

Hey, what're you doing here?

Well, if you're here to look around, go ahead. There's nothing much to look at though.

I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm here in the first place. This'll probably take a while so you might as well make yourself comfortable.

First off, my name's Rayman. Yes, the one who saved the world from countless enemies. Anyway, I've been put here because of those rabbits.

Hey, quit laughing! I'm serious! It's because of them I'm here in the first place!

Stop laughing!

Huh? You… you already stopped? Oh…

Um… sorry for yelling at you like that. It's just that ever since _they_ came into the picture, it's like I don't even matter anymore. It's almost as if everything I fought for is being taken for granted, or even forgotten. Have you ever felt that way, or something close to that?

Oh. Well, I'm sure you've never had to fight regularly to save the planet, just to ultimately get tossed aside by psychotic rodents.

Yeah… I can tell that you probably think I'm crazy. Don't worry, I'll stop rambling and fill you in. Ready?

Are you sure?

All right. Here we go…

I guess it all started when the rabbits first captured me. I know, I've been getting captured a lot recently. But that's not the point. After that, I got tossed into a huge coliseum. And guess who was out in the audience.

That's right: the rabbits.

Anyway, I was kind of surprised that I didn't even have to fight them or anything. All I had to do was participate in their so-called "trials." Now, I don't think I have to tell you how messed up those were, right? I mean, you can probably tell just by looking at those creatures.

So anyway, after succeeding in at least a few of the "trials," I got a reward. It was a plunger.

Nope, you heard me correctly. I got a plunger for every one of those events I had to take part in. It was a good thing that those rabbits weren't the greenest shade of grass in the field. I only needed fifteen of the plungers to finally get out that prison I was in.

After I escaped, I thought that was the last time I saw them. Boy, was I dead wrong.

They had a second invasion and this time, I had to sneak in to find out what they were up to. In order to do that, I had to disguise myself as a rabbit. I used a pair of socks, a headband, a pair of fake eyes, and a bit of helium. The helium was used to make my voice sound more like the rabbits'. I'm just glad it wore off.

I climbed up to the roof of their headquarters (which was a shopping mall) after distracting the two guards. Unfortunately, I fell in and was spotted. But don't worry; I was able to convince them that I was one of their own. Good thing they weren't smart.

Well, I guess that's it. After I got rid of them a second time, I wound up here. And again, I didn't even have to fight them.

I'm starting to wonder if I'm all washed up. Do I even matter to anyone besides my friends?

You probably know at least some of my previous adventures, right? I hope so, because then I'd have to go into full detail.

Remember my very first adventure? That was when I had to defend my home and take back the Great Protoon from Mr. Dark. It was thanks to Betilla who gave me these powers you know so well.

Speaking of powers, Ly was the one who granted me the ability to shoot energy spheres from my hands. That came in handy when I faced Admiral Razorbeard and his army of robo-pirates. I don't even want to know what would've happened if I failed.

Or, how about the time when the Hoodlums invaded my world? It was a bit of a challenge to save the planet, but thanks to a little help from my best friend Globox, I was able to manage. Plus, Andre was getting on my last nerve. So I'm glad that things went back to normal.

Okay, I think I've said enough. At least I have _someone_ who understands why I'm here.

What? What's the matter?

Turn around? Why?

Oh, you've got to be kidding me. It's that stupid rabbit again. Go away!

Stop giving me that look! Go away! _Scram!_

Finally, it's gone. Hmm… that's weird. The light is starting to fade.

H-hey! W-where are _you_ going?

What do you mean your leaving? Wait! Please! Don't go!

Huh? You're saying you'll come back… and… it'll be… _my _turn to shine again?

Are you sure that'll happen? Really?

Okay, then I'll wait right here. See you soon!

I hope.

End.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think. By the way, the light is symbolic.


End file.
